the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninkhara
Ninkhara (Nin/a and Sen/'khara') is the enemy pairing of Nina Martin and Senkhara. In the beginning of the 2nd season, Senkhara by accident had been set free from The Cup of Ankh by Nina. She told her to find The Mask of Anubis or forfeit her life. Senkhara had given the Mark of Anubis to her. In the middle of season two, Senkhara was tired of Nina taking so long to complete a task. She marked Alfie, Amber, and Patricia with the Mark of Anubis. Senkhara gave each of the Sibuna members, other than Nina, a particular curse based on what Nina said to each of them: Patricia could not speak, Alfie turned into a little kid, Fabian lost his memory, and Amber grew old. When Nina got trapped under the Senet floors, Senkhara was about to kill them because Nina failed, but instead gave them three more days to find Nina. When Nina attempted to stand up to her after visiting her grandmother in the hospital, Senkhara cursed her, telling her that her punishment will be to punish. This caused Nina to accidentally curse her fellow Sibuna members. Senkhara continuously haunted Nina until she unlocked The Mask of Anubis. Senkhara had planned for Nina to put on the mask so she can go into her body and go into the after life as a god. Things went as planned until Eddie Miller, the Osirian, banished her. Despite Senkhara's threats and prodding throughout the series, it is noteworthy to mention that once her goal was achieved, she seemed to have no further qualm with Nina. She went so far as to offer her passage into Aaru as well, promising her eternal life and power at her side. While the sincerity of this promise is questionable, she also swore to remove her curse from her friends if Nina would comply. View the Ninkhara Gallery Ninkhara Moments Season 2 House of Spirits / House of Blackmail * Nina releases Senkhara from The Cup of Ankh. * Senkhara visits Nina during her sleep. * Senkhara starts sending Nina voices. * Nina goes to the attic and speaks to Senkhara for the first time. Senkhara demands Nina to find The Mask of Anubis, or else she will have to forfeit her life. House of Rivals / House of Faces * Nina talks to Fabian about meeting Senkhara last night. * Nina finds the Cup of Ankh under her bed and realizes that her talking to Senkhara wasn't a dream, after all. * Nina goes to the library with Fabian and discuss about the Mask of Anubis, which Senkhara told her to find. * After talking with Amber in the girls' bathroom, Nina sees Senkhara in the mirror. * Nina has another dream, in which Senkhara embodies Fabian and tells Nina to "ask the one who knows". House of Myths / House of Nightmares * Senkhara gives Nina The Mark of Anubis. * Nina tells Fabian about the mark. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak * Nina speaks to Fabian about Senkhara. * Nina gets worried that Fabian was cursed by Senkhara as well, but he denies it to make her feel better. * After the exhibition, Nina sees Senkhara in the mirror and starts screaming. House of Protection / House of Letters * Senkhara threatens Nina to find The Mask of Anubis, or else she will curse Amber as well. * Senkhara tells Nina to "watch the timepiece". House of Chance / House of Divides * Senkhara follows Nina, Amber and Fabian to the tunnels. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo * Nina has a dream. In the dream, Senkhara keeps sending her signs and warns her to "watch the timepiece". Nina goes to the tunnel and Senkhara follows. Later, Nina walks to the edge and Senkhara screams at her, leaving Nina to fall down the chasm. House of Hoods / House of Deceit * Nina and Fabian talk about Senkhara. * Senkhara tries to push Nina down the chasm, but Fabian hurries up and saves her. House of Sibuna / House of Payback * Nina overhears Fabian, Amber, Patria and Alfie talking about Senkhara in her room. House of Pendulums / House of Impasse * Senkhara visits Nina at night. * Senkhara warns Nina that she's going to curse Patricia, Amber and Alfie as well. * Senkhara repeats Nina that she has to watch the timepiece. Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis Category:Article stubs Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Stubs